


Land of the Fae

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a stretch to say the forest loves Kyungsoo. The faeries sing for him and praise him endlessly, wanting him to stay forever. The prince Jongin wants that as well, more than anyone, to have Kyungsoo forever. He wants to give the human everything, anything he wants or could want. The forest loves Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo loves the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the Fae

Stepping through the shimmery barrier that would be almost invisible to the untrained human eye, all of Kyungsoo’s senses change. His vision becomes clearer, he notices the scent of fresh dew forming on grass, and he hears a distinct song playing through the wind. The longing that had been filling him for the past few months vanishes and is replaced by the thrum of energy the forest holds.

It’s barely sunrise and the yellow light filters through the leaves, casting the tree trunks in a golden sheen. The vividness of his surroundings stuns Kyungsoo—as it always does—and he has to pause before proceeding any further.

It is always so beautiful here, the autumn weather adding to the effect. A true utopia hidden just passed the clear waterfall and thick oaken trunks, the same ones that provide protection to these sacred woods.

Kyungsoo hears the twinkling voices of faeries as he moves deeper, trailing his fingers over the tough bark of the trees, getting lost in the thicket. They’re excited, he notices, and can’t hold back the smile when he even recognizes some of the things they say about him. They remember him, as they always do, and some even fly from their cover to join him in his walk, small trails of glitter and reflected light follow them.

He hums along to the things they tell him, even if they speak too fast to comprehend and none know the human’s native tongue. Kyungsoo only recognizes a certain name the magical beings squeak about excitedly, rather he recognizes the title and air of adoration they speak of him with. Kyungsoo let’s the faeries chatter fill him with excitement and he walks faster, following a path he has memorized over the years.

The faeries chime as they struggle to keep up; four trail him, murmurings and twinkling laughs as they sense and share Kyungsoo’s eagerness. One tries to tell him that he was missed, another says the forest was duller since Kyungsoo left. He tries to shake off the compliments but it’s no use trying to deny them as they’ll just continue on—his face flushing—as they try to convince Kyungsoo of himself; so much like their leader Kyungsoo almost laughs.

Purple and red moss drape the branches, shimmering with magic the closer he gets to his destination. Marble and gem-lined posts appear and the chattering of the Fae increase in volume. They’re more impatient then Kyungsoo himself and flit ahead; an emerald green pixie tugs Kyungsoo by the sleeve, looking back and smiling, babbling in a high, sweet voice, her pretty face frame with pastel blue hair.

A collective shrill sounds from those in front of him and Kyungsoo comes to a stop, breathing heavy from his quick adventure and anticipation heavy on his heart.

He’s not disappointed.

A man taller than himself emerges from the foliage, skin tanned and silver hair falling messily to his shoulders. The crown sitting atop his head is woven from twigs and flowers and strands of gold silk, leaves stemming where jewels would normally be set.

The faeries whisper—there are more of them now—whisperings of love and beauty, of kindness and growth, whisperings of forever. Here Kyungsoo believes them, every word, as the man approaches him and gently cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. He’s always so warm.

“Every day that passes they urge me to find you, to bring you here and keep you.” The man smiles widely, the expression brightening his ethereal face, making Kyungsoo heart clench tighter. “I believe they’re trying to replace me.”

An uproar of denial surges from the gathered creatures and the man laughs, calming them down with words spoken in a language Kyungsoo barely grasps. He could listen all day.

“No one could possibly replace you,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he leans further into the touch, burying his face into his lover’s neck.

His response is a hum and arms wrapping around his waist to press him tighter, “The forest loves you Kyungsoo.”

“ _Jongin-_ ” Kyungsoo gasps lightly when a pair of teeth nibble at his ear and he melts.

The faeries squeal, clapping their small hands together, smiles almost as brilliant as that of their prince’s. Some even flush at the display, their entire bodies taking on a darker hue, and look away with shy grins.

“As glorious as you would look immersed in this lighting, they are innocent,” Jongin breathes, then looks around at the gathered group, smirking, “well, some anyway. Come,”

Kyungsoo is led through the trees to a door set into the stone of a marble outcrop, symbols carved and inlaid with gold adorning the smooth rock surface.

Inside is always different from the time before. No longer were there sprawling flower beds surrounding a giant king bed or doves to coo at the couple, no stream flowing from the ceiling to form a small river that glided through the sunlit room to a hot spring in the corner.

This time the room was shadowed, the only light being the moody flicker from a hundred deep violet candles and an ember-lit fireplace against the wall. The bed in the center is replaced by layers of down blankets and fluffy pillows, all shades of dark wines and cream.

He’s distracted from his observation when hands twine around him from behind and Jongin pulls him closer, “Do you like it?”

The rooms Jongin prepares are always breathtaking, filled with things Kyungsoo longs for outside the faerie realm. Things that he would never dream of having until they are right in front of his eyes. So Kyungsoo nods, because of course he likes it.

“I want you to have everything,” the prince whispers into the skin below Kyungsoo’s ear, “I will give you everything.”

It isn’t long before Kyungsoo is lain bare on the soft blankets, Jongin equally naked and kissing slowly down the human’s throat. One of his hands trails over Kyungsoo’s inner thigh and the latter shivers, releasing a breathy moan, kiss swollen lips parting.

The sound pulls Jongin’s dark, half-lidded eyes up, following the movement of Kyungsoo’s mouth with a hungry look. He repeats the action, purposely avoiding the area Kyungsoo needs attention the most.

The teasing becomes too much too quickly and Kyungsoo groans, trying to thrust into Jongin’s palm. In response the faerie immediately moves to cover Kyungsoo’s body with his own, forearms caging Kyungsoo’s head, and grinds their hips together with purpose.

The new position has the smaller gasping and clawing at Jongin’s back, trying to pull him closer. The latter submits easily, rubbing their cocks together, and pressing light kisses to Kyungsoo’s face as the friction sends spikes of hot arousal to the growing knot in Kyungsoo’s stomach.

They rut together slowly, Jongin controlling the torturous pace, keen golden eyes watching the pleasure twist Kyungsoo’s features. The lighting draws shadows across the planes of Jongin body when he sits back to observe his work. He looks exactly as a prince should, bathed in low light; dark and godly, mysterious as he takes in how wrecked Kyungsoo is just after a few minutes.

Kyungsoo’s breathing evens after a moment and he looks up through thick lashes at Jongin, reaching and wanting. He’s still painfully hard—his condition matching that of the prince’s—and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how the other stands it.

Instead of being pulled down, Jongin props Kyungsoo into a sitting position, coaxing his mouth open and holding him in place while he explores. It’s so satisfying to see the dark haired human like this, Jongin thinks, and licks along the insides of Kyungsoo’s teeth to pull another gravely moan.

Jongin whispers low praises during the few seconds the kiss breaks—of how Kyungsoo is perfect and he should know—and Kyungsoo’s body reacts to it like always, a surge of warmth down his spine and his toes curl. Jongin trails from Kyungsoo’s mouth along his jaw, nibbling and sucking a dark bruise near his ear.

“Please, Jongin—I can’t…” The plea cuts off with a gasp when a hand wraps around his dick and Jongin just hums, sucking another hickey into Kyungsoo’s pale skin. Kyungsoo looks so pretty covered in his marks.

It’s been too long; so many months have passed without any contact with Jongin and Kyungsoo craves him. Wants to go faster, to touch, but his vision flashes white and he snaps when one of Jongin’s nails dig into his slit.

Kyungsoo’s vision blurs and he doesn’t realize the sounds he hears are his own high-pitched whines as Jongin strokes him through his orgasm, milking the last drops. Kyungsoo is gasping and tries to push Jongin away, the oversensitivity almost to the point of painful, but instead is gently lain back, the prince beaming.

It isn’t until a few moments later that Kyungsoo feels the burn of shame for losing control so fast, “I’m sorry,” He mumbles, reaching towards his lover shyly as the latter looks confused. “I wanted this to last but—we… I haven’t seen you.”

Realization dawns on Jongin and his expression instantly hardens; he pins Kyungsoo down, caging him to the blankets again. “Do not apologize.” His eyes are the color of mature wheat now, shifting shades darker as he stares intently, “Making you feel like this is my desire.”

Kyungsoo has never understood why he’s the fixture of Jongin’s affection; what he’s done to become so lucky. These moments make Kyungsoo feel like he’s flying, drifted off into a fairytale where everything is perfect. It makes warmth flow through him, filling his chest and heart.

“So beautiful,” Jongin breaths, his expression softer now. The prince traces Kyungsoo’s lips as they pull into a small smile. “Do you know I love you?”

Jongin continues before he can respond.

“I love you when you are away,” The hand tracing his mouth ghosts softly over to twist into his midnight, black hair, tugging gently before letting go.

“I love you when you are here,” A chastised kiss to the tip of his nose.

“And I love you here,” Another chastised kiss to Kyungsoo’s chin.

“And here,” Jongin’s voice takes on a mischievous tone and he presses an opened-mouth kiss to Kyungsoo’s jugular.

“And here,” He continues down, stopping to flick his tongue over one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, drawing a gurgled sound from the dark haired boy.

Jongin stops when he gets to Kyungsoo’s abdominal muscles, still sticky with what’s left of his release. The tilt of Jongin’s head and sly smirk remind Kyungsoo that Jongin is a _faerie._ Between the romantic gestures and care Kyungsoo forgets how playful the other is by nature, how teasing he can get.

Kyungsoo swears and let’s his head drop to the blankets when Jongin’s tongue drags through the mess, gathering it and humming erotically at the taste with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye. It’s mortifying how turned on Kyungsoo gets from this; his muscles uncontrollably tightening each time the wet glide of Jongin’s tongue comes into contact with his skin.

His eyes shoot open when he hears the distinct sound of a small, clay jar being set beside him. Jongin resumes his spot between Kyungsoo’s thighs, smiling when he notices the human looking at him. The smile is playful and the anticipation goes straight to Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter closed again when a wet finger circles his rim but Jongin’s teasing voice floats above the sound of blood rushing through his ears, “You should see yourself,” A light chuckle, “So pretty for me.”

The slow press of Jongin’s finger is delicious and pulls a moan from Kyungsoo, who grips the blankets beneath him when another finger is added.

Jongin scissors them, stretching and searching for that spot all while watching Kyungsoo; the smaller biting his lip, sweat beading on his forehead, neck and chest flushed a brilliant red, and dick laying hard and leaking on stomach. Jongin knows when he finds it when Kyungsoo’s back arches and his sharp keen breaks off into a groan.

Jabbing his fingers into the soft tissue again, Jongin smirks at the reaction, proud of himself. Proud that Kyungsoo is _his_ , that he’s able to break the usually proper and upright human into a quivering mess, and that it’s his name that is moaned for the forest to hear.

He shifts forward, fingers still pumping into Kyungsoo—who now impatiently tries to fuck himself back onto them—to take the head of the latter’s cock between his lips, suckling gently.

“No-no, don’t—you can’t do that-” Kyungsoo pants urgently, both trying to get more and back away.

Jongin swallows and pulls off, adding another finger and resting his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh, looking up at him innocently, “Oh? Why not?”

“I want you to-” Jongin sinks his fingers in deeper, rubbing insistently against Kyungsoo’s prostate, and another wave of satisfaction hits him when the other can’t form words properly, “Jongin, please,”

When Kyungsoo gives up and lays there, canting hips in rhythm with Jongin, is when Jongin withdraws them. Kyungsoo makes a disappointed sound in the back of his throat but is silenced when Jongin’s voice purrs in his ear.

“What is it that you wanted, angel?”

Kyungsoo shutters, “You, please,” and he fists Jongin’s silver hair, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, sucking on his tongue and trying to grind his hips up.

Jongin pulls away, biting down on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and tugging, “You want me to what?”

“I can’t say it, Jongin,” It’s frustrating and painful, why can’t Jongin just fuck him already? Why play these games to embarrass him?

“You can’t say what, love?” Jongin licks the shell of his ear, “Do you want my mouth? You’re always so sweet,”

Kyungsoo groans and Jongin chuckles lowly, “Or you want something else?”

“Yes,” The former hisses when something prods his opening, arching into it.

“Eager,” Is all Jongin murmurs before he sinks into the tight heat slowly until he’s fully sheathed. “Is this what you wanted?”

The response is Kyungsoo nodding, incapable of speaking, tears in the corner of his eyes as he adjusts to the thickness of Jongin’s dick.

It takes a minute before Kyungsoo sighs and slowly tries to fuck himself back, feeling the drag of Jongin’s cock against his walls. It makes him dizzy. Jongin trusts deep, groaning and making a sound for the first time.

“So pretty,” Jongin snaps his hips forward hard and Kyungsoo cries out from the praise and the feeling, wanting more. “So warm.”

The pace is brutal after that. Jongin using the leverage to fuck Kyungsoo open as he struggles to keep up, clenching around Jongin and sighing whenever his prostate is hit.

Kyungsoo is close again, the slide of Jongin’s dick and the way the faerie’s fingers thread tightly into his hair bring him close to the edge. The tipping point is when Jongin growls as Kyungsoo tightens and bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He comes a second time with a shout and pleasure wracking his body.

Before Kyungsoo passes out from exhaustion, he feels the warmth of Jongin finishing inside him and a soft murmur of, “I love you,” that he can’t return as the darkness blurs his vision. He sinks into a dark, peaceful sleep.

~~~

Kyungsoo wakes up to tiny hands playing with his hair and smiles at the feeling. Jongin’s voice lilts as he whispers quietly in his magical language and a hand much bigger than those of the forearm-sized pixies run through his locks.

The panicked squeaking makes Kyungsoo laugh and he slowly opens his eyes, looking up to see a pink sprite hovering and waving his arms angrily at Jongin. The prince hasn’t noticed Kyungsoo’s wakefulness and shushes the creature with a smile, plucking the small little flowers the faerie must have dropped up and offering them in the palm of his hand.

Snatching them with a cute pout, the pink pixie huffs and turns to look at Kyungsoo, his tiny face breaking into a beaming, rectangular smile when he sees the human is awake.

Jongin whispers a good morning and pecks Kyungsoo on the forehead before tiny, pink hands are pushing him away. The faerie lands on the ground and offers the small bouquet of multicolored flowers to Kyungsoo, his smile returning after throwing a glare at Jongin.

Kyungsoo takes the wild flowers and thanks the pixie, who nods excitedly even if Kyungsoo knows he probably doesn’t understand any Korean. Jongin just laughs at the exchange, poking the sprite teasingly in the stomach and speaking in a gentle tone.

The faerie’s color shifts from baby pink to a crimson red and takes off into the air, disappearing with a shimmer of glitter.

“He’s trying to win your affections from me,” Jongin chuckles fondly, his eyes drifting from the sparkles to where Kyungsoo rests on his chest. “You wouldn’t fall for a creature of the Fae, would you?”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Yes,” He fell for Jongin. Hard.

“You wouldn’t fall for a creature of the Fae _again_ , would you?”

“Only once. I would only fall once.” _For you._ Kyungsoo doesn’t add that part but he knows Jongin understands when the tanned man kisses the top of his head, whispering love there.

They settle together, Jongin tracing small patterns into Kyungsoo pale skin and Kyungsoo doing the same over the golden skin of the prince’s chest.

The forest loves Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo loves the forest.

For as long as magic exists.

**Author's Note:**

> * Wow this is pretty bad I'm sorry, it was so much better in my head I swear  
> * For my loves and the birthday boys (It's so late 'n')  
> * Someone please kick my ass because I have like seven other fics in progress and I HAVE NO MOTIVATION  
> * Someone please motivate me I'll love you forever  
> * The cute faerie at the end is Baekhyun because I'm also a sucker for Baeksoo  
> * Comments, kudos, and criticisms are always appreciated  
> * Thank you for reading :)  
> * Also check out this fic inspired [fanart](http://onetwofruit.tumblr.com/post/147240868901/for-land-of-the-fae-by-supervium) by this [lovely](http://onetwofruit.tumblr.com/) :D  
> 


End file.
